Four Seasons of Tiva
by Tech-Kitten
Summary: The four seasons of Tiva. It blooms in the Spring, and it's surviving the Winter. Please R R. Haven't written in a while, sorry it's bad like this summary.


A/N: Ok, so I'm back – and rather glad, as I have had so many ideas to write about while I've been away. A lot of things have inspire, and the inspiration for this is in fact that winter is now around the corner. So yeah, this will basically be four one shots about our beloved TIVA, as they take four journeys through the seasons :D A little AU as Cote has left Please R+R at the end, it'd mean a lot.

Spring.

The sun was shining directly into the brunette's bedroom through the window, creating a focus on her queen-sized bed like a spotlight on the main actor in a show. The cold winter months had finally said goodbye, and the new life of spring had started to take over the country bit by bit. As Ziva began to waken, her alarm on her bedside table began to go off. 07:00 it read. It was normal for her to be awake at such early hours, it came with the job – but, she did always prefer to go for a morning run as a way to clear her mind before it was filled with the horrible images and thoughts of the newest case the team would be working on. After throwing the bed sheets to the side and forcing herself to get up, the Israeli wandered into her bathroom to fix her appearance, and in a matter of minutes was ready for that morning run she had been waiting for.

It was now a little after 8am, and Ziva had just arrived at work. Following her usual routine as normal, she'd went home and got washed before she got changed into her work clothes and set out on her journey to the Navy Yard. As the brunette walked over to her desk, she pulled off her bright orange hat that she wore while running, and placed it inside her bag as she glanced over to her friends' desks. Tony hadn't arrived yet, and McGee was busy typing away at his computer.

"Good Morning, McGee…" Ziva chirped happily as she sat down to begin her work.

"Morning, Ziva. Just back from a run I guess?"

"Yes, it's good to be able to get back out again. All that snow was a really pain in the ass, kind of like Tony." Taking a minute to glance around the work area, then to her partner's desk, she glanced back over at the agent and frowned. "Speaking of Tony, where is he?" Ziva pondered as she tapped her fingers against her desk, getting a glance from McGee in result of it.

"Where is who, my crazy ninja and McGeek?" Tony asked as he walked past Ziva's desk towards his own, carrying his bag and a coffee cup. He'd just arrived from his usual coffee place he stopped at on his way to the base. Tony glanced between his two friends with a smile on his face. There were only two occasions this happened. One, if he was going to start annoying someone, and two – if he genially was happy, which was when he was annoying people.

"I'm here now, so don't be all stressed and worried. Is the boss-man in the scene yet?"

"I wouldn't know, I just arrived." Ziva stated as she began to log in to her email address, knowing that in a matter of minutes Gibbs would walk in and they'd be leaving to start a case. Tony continued to smile as he sat down at his desk, taking a few sips of his coffee before he began to get started on the work he was supposed to have done the previous night. Five minutes later, exactly, was when Gibbs appeared in the squad room - and to no surprise the quadruple were in the lift and headed to check out their crime scene within the space of two minutes.

The case was about a naval officer who had been travelling between schools in the area, speaking to students about future careers in the Marines and the Navy. The murderer's motive was jealousy due to being forced to leave the navy as a result of bad angerment issues that needed adressing. The team were all settled at their desks, writing up last minutes reports and case files before they got ready to leave. Both Tony and Ziva walked towards the lift together as they said by to the remaining members of their team.

"How do you plan on spending the rest of the day?" Ziva turned and asked Tony while they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"I don't know, good question David…" As the elevator doors opened, the two got inside and waited for the lift to arrive at the parking garage.

"How about a movie? I'm spending mine curled up and watching some, if you'd like to join?" The brunette hinted as she raised her brows, a small smile playing on her lips.

The lift fell silent for a minute before it dinged; notifying them they were at the bottom. "Thanks Ziva, I'll take you up on that."

Once the plans had been arranged, the two agents walked towards the cars, but instead of taking two, Tony just got in with Ziva, knowing he'd just get a cab home or he'd walk. It wasn't that long a drive to reach her apartment – and once they had arrived, Ziva walked into her kitchen and grabbed some popcorn, while Tony placed a movie inside the DVD player. An hour or so later, the pair were snuggled up together on the couch watching the final moments of 'Titanic'. Ziva sighed quietly as the movie came to an end and grabbed the remote to turn off the television.

"That really was a sad story of Jack and Rose…How can you not agree, Tony?" Ziva sat up from resting her head against his chest, and looked down at him.

"Come on, there was clearly space for two on that door she was sitting on…"

"Tony…what if that was the person you loved, you'd give up everything for them. Wouldn't you?"

Tony stared deeply into her dark brown eyes, and nodded. He would give everything for her to be safe, everything for her to be ok. This was something that Tony had been having trouble with trying to tell Ziva. He'd fallen in love with the Israeli the very first day he laid his eyes on her.

"I would, I really would, Ziva." He reached forward and tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. He smiled widely when he noticed her blush. He shifted on the couch so he was now sitting up, and reached forward to take her hand.

"Ziva, I….I love you. You're my Rose, I'd do anything to show you how much I love you, keep you safe and happy. I don't care about rule number 12 right now, so…" Tony took a deep breath then slowly leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, his hand caressing her cheek.

Ziva wasn't surprised by his actions. She always knew that she was a soft spot to him, and she felt exactly the same way about hm. She knew they could never be together, due to rules at work, but right now – they didn't matter. Nothing mattered except from him. She leaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer. This resulted in him pulling her into his lap, making the kiss more meaningful and romantic. After a few minutes of their make out session, their lips separated as they continued to hold each other tightly, foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too, Tony. I always have."

"Well, now we know."

The two smiled and embraced each other with another kiss, starting their own titanic love story.

A/N: Aww Tiva feels. I'll be writing about summer soon hopefully!


End file.
